


In The Heat Where You Lay

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anniversary, Biting, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Bites, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Mashton, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ashton drew back and sucked at the tip for a moment, and Michael groaned as he pressed his head back into the pillows.<br/>"If this is how you apologise, we should fight more often," Michael mumbled, his voice rough with sleep and arousal, and Ashton grinned, licking his lips as Michael lifted his head to look at him again.<br/>"I thought that's what the sex yesterday was for though?" Ashton asked and, before Michael could answer, he sucked him back into his mouth again.'</p><p>
  <b>It's Mashton's anniversary, Michael is sleepy, and Ashton just wants to give him his present.</b>
</p><p>Based on "No Control" by One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heat Where You Lay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badtemperblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtemperblue/gifts).



> I blame this fic entirely on my love of Mashton and One Direction's "No Control" because it's basically just about morning sex and my lovely friend Ida (badtemperblue) showed me it while I was writing this fic and I had a lot of feelings.  
> Hopefully it's not too terrible!  
> Enjoy :)

On the morning of their first anniversary, Ashton woke up but he kept his eyes shut.

He could feel his boyfriend lying curled up beside him, hear his gentle breathing as the mattress dipped when Michael rolled over in his sleep. Ashton could feel a faint throbbing on the side of his neck where Michael had sucked and bitten last night, and it was a _reminder_ but it wasn't _enough_.

Ashton blinked his hazel eyes open and winced a little at how bright the room was, a single strip of wall painted golden with buttery sunshine and in sharp contrast to the shadowy depths of the bedroom. His expression warmed considerably when he saw Michael and recalled the date.

They'd had a wonderful year together and Ashton wanted this to be a day to remember, from start to finish.

Things hadn't always been _easy_ , sure, because Ashton had some pretty intense mood swings sometimes and Michael was liable to sulk if things didn't always go his way - just like they'd been doing last night actually - but Ashton thought maybe that only made it _more_ special.

He thought it meant that they were going to last. He thought it meant that things would be alright in the end.

Ashton's bright eyes traced the soft lines of Michael's face as he slept on, unaware that his boyfriend was staring at him so lovingly just thirty centimetres away.

Michael looked almost _innocent_ in his sleep, the faint shadow of stubble on his jaw not doing _anything_ to stop him from looking cute and, more than anything, _soft_. He was like a _kitten_ almost, all curled up with messy red hair sticking up in all directions and a small, upturned nose that Ashton liked to drop kisses onto when the mood was right.

Ashton thought back to the night before.

It has been a blur of hard kisses and hot breath, high pitched whines and sharp teeth, and the soothing swipe of tongues over red skin. Ashton has made Michael cum on his fingers in a mess of choked-off gasps and jerking hips, and the younger boy had been sobbing brokenly as he moaned, grinding down until he came.

Michael had pressed a smattering of kisses down Ashton's torso afterwards, paying special attention to the scar from his operation which had been _unbearably_ sweet of him, before he had taken Ashton's hard cock into his mouth and encouraged the older boy to fuck his throat, sucking until Ashton's world exploded into stars and darkness, and Michael's soft lips wrapped around him.

Ashton thought maybe it was time to return the favour now and, on a whim, he decided that sooner was better than later.

Although that _would_ involve waking Michael up early too - and sure, the older boy _supposed_ it was possible that his boyfriend would attempt to murder him for waking him up before noon on a Sunday but Ashton could _try_ to be optimistic, right?

It _was_ their anniversary after all.

He pushed himself upright, stretching his arms out and yawning because, sure, he was about to blow his boyfriend but he _had_ been having glorious make-up sex with Michael only eight or so hours before so he figured he was allowed to feel a _bit_ sleepy.

The blinds were keeping most of the sunlight at bay but a single ray had wormed its way through a gap to highlight Ashton's sleeping boyfriend's face.

Michael's pale skin was flushed a delicate pink as he lay curled up beneath the fluffy white duvet and there was a faint crease to his brow that faded when Ashton stroked his warm cheek comfortingly. Ashton stretched again, wriggling out carefully from behind his boyfriend, and Michael whined softly, his full red lips twisting into the most _adorable_ pout and the older boy tried - and failed - to suppress a smirk.

' _You won't be pouting in a minute,_ ' Ashton thought, grinning slightly as he carefully folded the duvet back and crawled down to rest between Michael's legs.

Heat began to unfurl in Ashton's stomach as he thought about what he was about to do and, as his hazel eyes drifted over the milky white skin of Michael's thighs, he felt himself begin to harden a little in his boxers. Michael's charcoal-coloured singlet had ridden up during the night and Ashton's dimples creased his cheeks when he rubbed the soft skin of his boyfriend's tummy and the younger boy hummed agreeably.

Satisfied that Michael wasn't in a grouchy mood this morning - and, although Ashton knew it would be pretty damn hard to wake up to a blowjob and be in a _bad_ mood, he didn't like to risk it - Ashton allowed his gaze to settle on the dark blue material of Michael's boxers.

 _God_ , but Ashton wanted to suck Michael off.

It felt like _ages_ since he'd last had Michael's cock in his mouth although, in reality, it had probably only been two or three days.

Ashton was going to wake Michael up with a blowjob and they were both going to enjoy it, damnit, unless Michael didn't want to, in which case Ashton would kiss him good morning and make him breakfast - and sure, it was literally almost _impossible_ that Michael would turn down a blowjob but the option was there all the same.

Ashton would do anything for Michael. _Especially_ morning sex and blowjobs.

That was a nice thing to do for your boyfriend on your first anniversary, right?

Ashton thought so.

With this in mind, he carefully hooked the tip of one of his long fingers into the waistband of the younger boy's boxers and started to ease them down. Ashton faltered when they caught on the gentle curve of Michael's bum but his boyfriend _was_ pretty pliant when he was sleeping so it was a fairly simple task to get him to lift his hips up so that Ashton could remove the boxers completely.

He swallowed convulsively when he was finally able to focus all of his attention on Michael's soft prick as it rested innocently on his thigh, the tip flushed a pretty pink colour that mirrored Michael's slightly-parted lips. Ashton swallowed again and, suddenly, all he wanted to do was get his mouth on Michael. Like, right this very _moment_.

Ashton leant forwards then and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his boyfriend's cock, and it gave a little stir of interest. Michael's hips shifted a little and he sighed softly. Ashton smiled as he grabbed the bottle of lube that was still lying on the bedside table and slicked his hand up before pumping the shaft a few times.

Satisfied, he bent to lick up the underside in one long, swift movement and Michael started to harden in his grip. Ashton paused for a moment to look down at it.

It really _was_ a pretty cock, all pink and flushed and already leaking at the tip. It was slightly curved and a good inch or two shorter than Ashton's was but it was _thicker_ too and, _damn_ , Ashton's mouth was practically watering now.

He shuffled further down the bed then and settled down more comfortably, all the while rubbing comforting circles into the younger boy's hips with his calloused fingertips before he engulfed the head of Michael's cock in his mouth.

The younger boy made a low humming noise then that reminded Ashton a little of a cat stretching contentedly in a patch of sunlight, much like Michael was doing now, and Ashton felt only fondness, love and _want_.

He gripped the base of Michael's cock tightly, wrapping his long fingers around it as Michael exhaled shakily, stirring slightly as he slowly began to wake up.

Ashton bobbed his head a little, licking at the underside before he pushed forwards to take more into his mouth. Michael's hard cock rested thickly on Ashton's tongue and the older boy hummed, pulling back to flick his tongue into the slit before he pushed forwards until the tip brushed the back of his throat.

Ashton's lips brushed his fist and, with a careful movement that hinted at _many_ months of practise, he began to move them at the same time, keeping his fist tight as he swallowed more and more each time. Ashton glanced up through his eyelashes when his nose pressed into Michael's pubic hair and he got a shock when he saw his boyfriend gazing down at him through hooded emerald-green eyes.

Ashton drew back and sucked at the tip for a moment, and Michael groaned as he pressed his head back into the pillows.

"If _this_ is how you apologise, we should fight more often," Michael mumbled, his voice rough with sleep and arousal, and Ashton grinned, licking his lips as Michael lifted his head to look at him again.

"I thought that's what the sex yesterday was for though?" Ashton asked and, before Michael could answer, he sucked him back into his mouth again.

" _Fuck_ , Ash," Michael whined, making grabby hands with the white sheets as he moaned quietly under his breath, and Michael might _look_ soft but his cock was anything but as Ashton swallowed it down again.

Michael's fingertips brushed shakily against Ashton's full, swollen pink lips and his expression held something akin to _awe_ as he looked at them. They were _heart_ -shaped almost and Michael thought they were so beautiful.

Ashton reached up blindly and grasped Michael's hand, rubbing the soft skin on the back of it with his thumb for a moment before he pulled it into his hair. Ashton hoped Michael got the message and he wasn't disappointed.

The younger boy knotted his fingers into Ashton's honey-coloured curls and, when Ashton made a small sound of approval, Michael held his head steady as he began to roll his hips gently as he fucked into Ashton's mouth.

The older boy moaned then because there was something he really _loved_ about this, about being used by someone he loved _so_ much that he'd do anything for them. The hair-pulling was simply an added bonus.

Ashton reached down to rub himself roughly through the soft grey material of his shorts and Michael made the most delicious moaning noise when he saw what his boyfriend was doing.

" _Fucking hell_ ," the younger boy gasped.

Michael lightly pressed on the bruise he had sucked into the side of Ashton's neck the night before with his thumb when his gaze settled on it and, as the older boy groaned at the sensation, the vibrations around Michael's cock caused him to thrust his hips forwards. Ashton moaned again and started to hum with renewed vigour as Michael's fingers pressed in harder, causing the blood pulsing in Ashton's neck to mirror the throbbing of his cock.

Michael's fingernails dug into the skin and Ashton's eyes actually rolled back into his head for a moment as pleasure coursed through him. Michael looked restless as Ashton continued to bob his head and, realising that this wouldn't be enough on its own, Ashton held Michael's gaze carefully.

The younger boy gazed down at him with only trust in his burning green eyes and Ashton - so, _so_ gently - let his teeth glide lightly along the shaft, trailing after it with his tongue, wet and hot.

A loud moan tore from Michael and he looked surprised, even as he closed his darkened eyes and knotted his fingers into Ashton's hair more tightly. The older boy let his teeth scrape gently again as, with one hand, he dug his fingernails into Michael's thigh while, with the other hand, he tugged very lightly on Michael's balls.

The younger boy cried out as Ashton sent him over the edge into ecstasy.

His red hair was in sharp contrast to the white pillows and his dark pink lips were stretched into a perfect _O_ that Ashton couldn't drag his gaze away from as he swallowed.

Michael gasped for breath when his eyes fluttered open half a minute later and his gaze settled on Ashton who - until that moment - hadn't even _realised_ that he was so hard he was almost crying.

"Come here, baby," Michael murmured, his voice gravelly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position against the headboard and opened his arms. Ashton kicked his shorts off clumsily and crawled forward, settling down against his boyfriend's chest, suddenly feeling needy and desperate and - more than anything else - _small_ , as Michael stroked his back and murmured to him comfortingly.

" _Please_ , Mikey," Ashton whimpered, pressing his swollen lips lightly against the pale skin of Michael's neck in a silent plea.

"Gonna take care of you, Ashy, I promise," Michael said as he reached for the bottle of lube and handed it to Ashton so that the smaller boy could pour some out onto Michael's waiting palm.

The younger boy pressed a kiss to Ashton's sweaty forehead before he gripped Ashton's cock firmly in his hand and began to fist it with a steady speed that he knew the older boy _adored_.

Ashton's hips thrust upwards to meet Michael's fist like he just couldn't get enough of it. The curly-haired boy was panting as Michael bit and sucked over the bruise on Ashton's neck, darkening it and dulling the sting to an ache as he soothed it with gentle swipes of his tongue.

"I love you so much, baby," Michael whispered, his cherry-red lips brushing the shell of Ashton's ear as he spoke. "You look so beautiful for me."

Ashton tried to smile at Michael but his jaw fell slack as broken moans began to escape him and Michael's fist sped up in response. Ashton threw his head back as a particularly loud whine escaped him.

" _Jesus Christ_ , Ash," Michael mumbled, shocked and more than a little turned on, but he kept up a steady speed, the slick sounds obscene in the quiet bedroom.

Ashton's curls were sticking to his forehead and his eyes were pressed tightly shut, his golden eyelashes fanning out on the tanned skin of his cheeks. Michael thought his boyfriend looked fucking _beautiful_ as he mewled brokenly with his face tucked into Michael's neck.

Ashton's breath kept catching in his throat and he was biting down hard on his bottom lip as the heat spread through him, licking at him like fire as he raced towards the finish line.

Michael could tell that Ashton was close and he smirked as his teeth caught Ashton's earlobe before they moved to his neck once more, biting down sharply. Ashton came with a broken cry, spilling his release across Michael's fist and both of their stomachs.

He held onto Michael tightly as his orgasm crashed over him and Michael simply stroked him through it, whispering comforting nothings until Ashton hissed at the over-sensitivity and gently pushed Michael's hand away from his softening prick.

" _Mikey_ ," Ashton gasped breathlessly, his cheeks flushed. He was never particularly eloquent after climaxing and this time was no different. "Love you."

Michael's smile was warm as he cuddled Ashton closer, pausing only to wipe up the worst of the mess with a tissue which he quickly discarded.

"I love you too, sweetheart," the younger boy promised, wriggling down the bed until he was lying down again. Ashton snuggled up next to him and Michael cuddled up behind him, holding him close. Maybe he wasn't _quite_ ready to get up yet.

"Happy anniversary, Ash," the younger boy murmured, breathing in the comforting smell of chocolate and soap and _boy_ that made up Ashton as Michael pressed light kisses to the back of his boyfriend's neck.

"Happy anniversary, Mikey," Ashton whispered back.

The sun continued to rise slowly in the sky outside their window but Ashton and Michael stayed in the comfort of each other's embrace as the older boy rolled over to face his boyfriend.

Michael's lips pressed gently against Ashton's and, with a contented sigh, the older boy slowly let sleep carry him away.

The last clear thought on Ashton's mind was that, _yes_ , maybe things between him and Michael _would_ be alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this was okay or not - I'm really concerned that it was terrible!  
> Kudos and comments are _very_ much appreciated!  
>  Also this was a lot longer than I intended - sorry!  
> Thank you :)


End file.
